The present invention relates to puzzle games and, in particular, it concerns a puzzle game in which the game field is filled by placing numerals in specific positions spaced apart one from another by a predetermined step pattern along a predetermined path in a grid.
Puzzle games in which squares on a grid are filled with numbers dictated by a solution are known in the art. One example of games in this genre is Sudoku, a logic-based number placement puzzle. The objective is to fill a 9×9 grid so that each column, each row, and each of the nine 3×3 boxes contains the digits from 1 to 9. The puzzle is provided with a partially completed grid. Other games include Latin Squares and Magic Squares.
There are no puzzles known in the art in which the solution follows a predetermined path along which there is a predetermined relationship between each step.
There is therefore a need for a puzzle game in which the game field is filled by placing numerals in specific positions spaced apart one from another by a predetermined step pattern along a predetermined path in a grid.